


I'll be home for Christmas

by wlntrfell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Spirit, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Secret Santa, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, a Christmas miracle - Freeform, deancas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlntrfell/pseuds/wlntrfell
Summary: Dean wishes for a Christmas miracle and Cas delivers.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterPooja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterPooja/gifts).



> Written for the beautiful @winchesterpooja (tumblr) whose Secret Santa I was! I hope you like it x
> 
> Note: I took some creative liberties. The bunker is probably not laid out particularly how I've described it. Oops :3

“Now Sammy, you have fun tonight with Eileen and show her a bit of that _Christmas spirit_ – bells, balls and all.”

Dean smirked – hearing Sam rolls his eyes through the phone. It was the first Christmas Sam had spent with another woman since Jess, and he and Eileen were making the most of it with a weekend away in some cabin out on a mountain. Dean was staying back in the bunker. It would be a quiet, peaceful Christmas for him – beer, whiskey, some strung up rainbow lights above the fireplace (some of which were broken) and a tree he’d chopped down off the side of the road.

“What about you and Cas?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“What _about_ me and Cas?”

“It’s your first Christmas together – _bells, balls and all.”_

Dean shuffled in his seat and huffed. He suddenly felt very warm in his red plaid shirt.

“Yeah alright Sammy – he’ll probably spend it debating the concept of gift-giving-”

“Dean…”

“What?”

“ _Just tell him already.”_

“I-“

“You know what I’m talking about…” Sam’s voice softens through the phone,

“and I’m your brother – I’ve seen how you look at him.”

Dean’s eyes settle on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room – reds, yellows, greens and blues reflect off the pine and the warmth radiating from the fireplace has Dean uttering a small wish in his mind that Cas would spend this evening with him.

A small gust of air whispers past the hairs on Dean’s neck, and he stiffens in the chair.

“Alright now Sammy – you and Eileen have a good time.”

“Dean, wh-“

Dean hangs up the phone, and he reaches for the beer on the table beside him. He takes a swig as Cas walks out from behind Dean into his peripheral vision – the trench coat grazing the side of Dean’s arm.

“Hey Cas.”

“Dean.”

There’s a small part of Dean that knows Cas heard his wish – his _prayer_ – and dropped everything to fulfil it. But there’s a larger part of Dean that denies this, and believes Cas is just here because he can be – and he hasn’t got anywhere else to be that requires his attention. Dean believes this because if Cas did hear his prayer – his _whole_ prayer – then this evening (and every evening before it) would be (and would have been) very different.

“I see you’ve decorated the bunker – it’s… nice.”

“I know you’re not a very festive angel Cas but its Christmas – look, we even have a star on top of the tree!”

Cas examines the tree more closely – noting the small insects crawling across the branches, and the lopsided star that sat atop it – and smiles.

“It’s very festive.”

“Do you want a beer Cas?”

Cas nods and walks over to the fireplace. The flames crackled and popped as the rainbow lights above flickered out of time with one another. He thought about Dean’s wish and wondered whether Dean knew. _Surely not?_

Dean had made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge. Sammy’s words rung in his ears like bells. _Tell him._ Dean pondered for a moment and looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on the scotch - _a bit of liquid courage first._ He let out a breath and took a long swig from the bottle – so much so that he felt the buzz tingle throughout his arms and legs as the warmth coated the back of his throat. He made his way back to the living room, beer in hand, and grabbed the small radio on the kitchen bench on his way.

Cas had sat down at the table as Dean slid the beer across to him as he sat back down in his own chair. Cas thanked him, and Dean put the radio on the table between them and turned the dial until Christmas music started playing through its small speakers. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s Christmas.”

Cas thought he’d hear a lot of that from Dean tonight.

“So what-“

“I forgot,” Dean said suddenly and sprung up from his seat. Cas noted the way he wobbled slightly as he made his way out of sight, and popped open the beer – taking a sip.

“Dean?”

Dean scuttled quickly to his bedroom and shuffled through the piles of files and notes on his desk before finding the small box sitting underneath an application. It sat quietly – a dark green paper wrap with a gold bit of string keeping it all together forming a simple bow on top. It wasn’t much, and Dean thought it lame – but he had not idea how much Cas would cherish these small details.

Dean made his way back into the dining room, where Cas finished his beer and bobbed his head along to Dean Martin’s ‘Let it Snow.’

“Merry Christmas Cas,” said Dean, handing him the small green box. Cas grabbed it slowly and looked up at Dean with a curious glint in his eyes.

“This is for me?”

Dean chuckled, spluttering slightly.

“Of course – you know any other Cas’ here in my sight?”

“What is it?”

“That’s the point of a gift – you unwrap it and find out.”

Cas looked quizzically down at the wrapping paper and began to gently tug away the tape – careful so as not to rip everything. Dean tapped his fingers against his thigh, unable to bear the sight of this.

“Cas – just rip it open!”

“Why?”

“You’re taking too long.”

“But this gift is for _me_?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. Cas finally managed to reveal the small rectangular box on the inside that held a black cassette tape labelled “for Cas.” He plucked it out of the box, examining its every angle. Cas smiled.

“Thank you Dean.”

“No worries Cas – Merry Christmas,” Dean blushed slightly and stared intensely at the table. The lamp in the corner flickered ever so slightly, and Cas grabbed the radio player from the table.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“I’m playing the tape you made me.” Cas clicked the button on top to reveal the cassette compartment behind the plastic at the back of the radio player.

“Cas, you’re supposed to listen to it in the car on your own.”

“Why not here?”

“Because… because you just don’t.”

Dean tapped the table and his face started warming up.

“But that doesn’t make any sense Dean.”

“ _Fine,_ just play it then.”

Cas clicked the cassette into place and pressed play on the radio – Bing Crosby’s voice emanating from the speakers as “I’ll be Home for Christmas” begins to play.

_♫ I’ll be home for Christmas. ♫_

Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean fiddles with his beer bottle, feet tapping ever so lightly to the beat of the music. Cas stares at Dean, whose cheeks become hotter.

“What, Cas?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t expect this from you.”

“I don’t know, it just sounded nice I guess or something…” Dean mumbled.

_♫ You can plan on me. ♫_

Cas suddenly raises himself out of his seat and makes his way across the room towards the fireplace. Dean watches as Cas’ eyes roam the room and then settle back on Dean – a light glint in his eyes.

“Dean, come here.”

“Why?”

“Please.”

“Okay…” Dean mumbles, confused.

_♫ Please have snow and mistletoe. ♫_

Dean walks over to Castiel whose feet tap lightly on the floor. _He looks nervous?_ Dean thinks.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Dean, just stand-“

Castiel grabs Dean’s shoulders and lightly nudges him over so Dean stood directly in front of Cas beside the fireplace.

“-here.”

_♫ And presents on the tree. ♫_

Dean looks at Castiel who fiddles nervously.

“I heard your prayers.”

Dean coughs.

“What?”

“I heard them – all of them.”

“Cas, I-“

“Let me finish.”

Dean nods.

“I found it… odd. Because your prayers, well – I wasn’t sure how to answer them. But then you prayed again, _tonight,_ and then you presented me with this song…”

_♫ Christmas Eve will find me. ♫_

“And then I realised we were wishing for the same thing.”

Dean couldn’t move – wanted to. Very much wanted to move much closer to Castiel whose chest was so close and yet so far…

“So… Merry Christmas Dean.”

Castiel took a step closer to Dean, whose heart pounding mixed with scotch equalled a very distorted Castiel who seemed to emanate a glow behind him (which could very well have been the fireplace flickering). It also made Dean’s stomach turn in anticipation.

Cas nodded his head upwards and Dean looked towards the ceiling above them to see a small sprig of mistletoe hovering above them.

_♫ Where the love light gleams. ♫_

Castiel gently wrapped a hand around Dean’s waist, and Dean felt a natural pull to melt into Castiel’s grip – placing his own hand on Castiel’s waist.

“Cas…” Dean whispered.

“Dean?”

Dean looked at Castiel, then into his eyes. _Tell him._ He brought his forehead to Castiel’s and he shut his eyes – praying for this to be real.

“ _It is, Dean._ ”

Dean opened his eyes again only to feel Castiel’s lips pressing up against his own, and Dean truly felt the magic of Christmas.

_♫ If only in my dreams._

_I’ll be home for Christmas. ♫_

__


End file.
